Anastasia: HP Style
by SlytherinBeauty
Summary: COMPLETED! Maya is an orphan who wants to find out who she is. Draco wants to get the money awarded for her return to her friends. A love between the two turns into a journey. Heavily Based on the movie Anastasia.
1. Faithful Night

**Disclaimer: I don't own HP or Anastasia. They belong to J.K. Rowling and 20th Century Fox. I only own the plot. Well, not really. Just change of characters. In other words, my ideas to whom they represent as HP characters.**

**A/N: Also, I own the songs as they are in this version. I hope that you will enjoy this! Oh, and please, no flames! Thank you!**

There was a time, not very long ago, when we lived in the Hogwarts castle and gave grand Parties and Balls and Feasts. Dumbledore gave this Yule Ball as a special honor to his retirement. I, as Head Boy, was attending as was Hermione Granger, the Head Girl, who invited along her date, Draco Malfoy. Also attending was the rest of the 7th years along with some others below us. I, for instance had invited my 2 year girlfriend, Ginny Weasley. **(A/N: if you haven't figured out by now who it is, then you're sad)**

Hermione ran towards me for the necklace I gave her for Christmas.

"Oh, Harry! It's Beautiful! Thank you so much! I love it!" she wrapped me in a hug that could give Mrs. Weasley a run for her money.

I was glad that she liked it. It was a necklace I had gotten at Hogsmeade. It was 18karrot gold and had a charm on the end in the shape of an open book with two diamonds on each page. On the back of it, there was writing. It said: Friends Forever.

I had proposed to Ginny as her gift. She only replied with a kiss. **(A/N: again, if you don't know what he's talking about, you're sad)**

Ron had gotten the usual as well as I did with the exception of Ginny and Hermione, of course.

Dumbledore had gotten to his feet and asked for silence.

"As you all know, this is my last year with all of you, I hope that you will make yourselves prosperous whether by marriage," he looked at Ginny and I, "Or money," he looked at Ron, Fred and George's shop had now become a place as popular as Quality Quidditch Supplies, "Or even by your smarts into a job," he looked at Hermione, "I know that I am looking at an exceptional bunch of fine witches and wizards. Now a Happy Christmas to all of you and , have a wonderful night."

He sat back down and the Great Hall filled with noise once again. The Great Doors suddenly opened and in came a person with a black robe and hood, covering his face. He marched up to Dumbledore and started to speak with him. But, the Hall got so quiet that you could hear what they were saying perfectly.

"But, I am your confident." Said the man in the robe.

"Ha! You are a traitor! Get out!" said Dumbledore.

Suddenly a voice from the open doors cried: "I will not rest until I see the end of Hogwarts and its Mudbloods forever!"

It was Voldemort! He had come for me, I knew it! The man that came in first threw his robe aside revealing Lucius Malfoy.

We all started to duel vigorously with the death eaters that had come in through the Entrance Hall. Voldemort and I fighting, all the while.

He tried to shot the Killing Curse at me, but me Seeker reflexes came in just in time and I dodged it.

"Get the Mudbloods! All of them! LET NONE LIVE!" Voldemort cried to the Death Eaters.

They lived to their master's words, killing instead of stunning.

**End Harry P.O.V.

* * *

**

Hermione dashed out into the entrance Hall with Draco and Harry following behind her. Draco dashed to the dungeons saying that there was a secret passageway from the Slytherin Common Room to the station in Hogsmeade. Harry was quickly running behind Hermione.

Voldemort came around the corner and saw Draco and Hermione slip into the common room and into the passage way. Harry shot the curse that had killed his parents and others to the one man tat had killed them in return.

Voldemort lay in a pile of dust and robes on the ground.

Harry ran into the common room and saw in the other side of the room, the wall open. He dashed to it and went through the passage way only to find Hermione had waited for him. They ran all the way toward the Hogwarts Express, only to realize that it was starting to leave without them.

"Accio Firebolt!" shouted Harry. A broom came zooming out of nowhere and Harry caught it with his right hand, holding Hermione's hand in his left. They mounted the broom and speed toward the already speeding train. Harry reached it fine and him and some other Gryffindors were trying to pull Hermione in, but no avail. She had Harry's hand in her grasp when she couldn't hold any longer and let go screaming.

The broom swerved out of control and it threw her off and her head hit the railroad track.

"HERMIONE!" screamed Harry. He made to get off the train to go and get her but someone pushed him back inside.

"She's gone! For get about her! Besides you already have a fiancé!"

"She's my best friend! I have to go back!" Harry made to call out his broom again, but the boy stunned him and left him that way until they got to Platform 9 ¾.

* * *

**Harry P.O.V.**

_So many lives were destroyed that night. And Hermione, my best friend, I never saw her again. _


	2. Have You Heard Journey To The Past

**Disclaimer: if you don't know who this belongs to by now, that's sad.**

**A/N: I hope that you'll like this chapter. It's Journey to the Past. The original version; the one that's in the movie. **

Since that day in Hogwarts, people have been gossiping all over the wizarding world. Especially the money. There was a reward to the finding of Hermione Granger. Harry Potter and Ron Weasley were willing to pay 10 million Galleons to the one who finds her and brings her back.

_(OLD WITCH)  
England here is gloomy! _

(YOUNG WITCH)  
England here is bleak!

(WIZARD)  
My underwear got frozen standing here all week!

(GROUP)  
Oh, since the second war our lives have been so gray!

(ALL)  
Thank goodness for the gossip that gets us through the day!  
Hey!

Have you heard  
There's a rumor here in England?  
Have you heard  
What they're saying on the street?  
Although the Muggle-borns did not survive,  
One of them may be still alive!  
Hermione Granger!

(FRIGHTENED MAN)  
But please do not repeat!

(ALL)  
It's a rumor,  
A legend,  
A mystery!  
Something whispered in Diagon Alley  
Or through a crack!  
It's a rumor  
That's part of our history.

(A SEER)  
They say her two best friends  
Will pay a royal sum

(ALL)  
To someone who can bring their 'Mione back!

(KNOCKTURN ALLEY MARKEETER #1)  
A Galleon for this painting!  
It's the Fat Lady, I swear!

(KNOCKTURN ALLEY MARKETEER #2)  
The old Hogwarts pajamas!  
Comrade, buy the pair!

(KNOCKTURN ALLEY MARKETEER #3)  
I got this from the castle  
It's an old Hogwarts robe!

(KNOCKTURN ALLEY MARKETEERS)  
It could be worth a fortune  
If it belonged to her!

(DRACO)  
It's the rumor,  
The legend,  
The mystery!  
It's Hermione Granger who will help us fly!  
You and I friend  
Will go down  
In history!  
We'll find a girl to play the part and teach her what to say,  
Dress her up and take her to Paree!  
Imagine the reward her two best friends will pay!  
Who else could pull it off but you and me?  
We'll be rich

(BLAISE)  
We'll be rich!

(DRACO)  
We'll be out!

(BLAISE)  
We'll be out!

(BOTH)  
And Diagon will have some more to talk about!

(ALL)  
SSH!  
Have you heard  
There's a rumor here in England?  
Have you heard  
What they're saying on the street?  
Hey!  
Hey!  
Hey!  
Have you heard  
There's a rumor here in England!  
Have you heard

(A DELIGHTED GOSSIPER)  
Comrade, what do you suppose?

(ALL)  
A fascinating mystery!

(DRACO)  
The biggest con in history!

(ALL)  
The Hermione Granger,  
Alive or dead...

(WINDOW WASHER)  
Who knows?

_Shh!!_

As the crowd parted to go back to work, you could see the mountains in the background and in front of those mountains was an orphanage that a girl of 25 lived as an assistant caretaker.

This girl's name was Maya……well; truly, she didn't know her last name. She was wondering around when she was 17 and happened upon the orphanage. She needed money so she started to work there. But as the years went by, she grew to love the job because, for some reason, she loved being around children.

The only things that she had that somehow connected her with the past was a blue dress that she was wearing (apparently she was in a grand ball) and a necklace that read "Friends Forever."

But the caretaker said that she was too young to be working there day and night instead of having fun or going somewhere other than the market. The caretaker, Mrs. Turner, had gotten her a job at a local bookstore.

"You take this path until you get to the fork in the road. Go left. Are you listening?" said Mrs. Turner.

They were outside the orphanage and were walking towards the gates.

"I'm listening." Was all Maya had said.

"For the last 8 years, I've fed you, I've clothed you, I've—" but she was cut off by Maya.

"Kept a roof over my head, I know." Maya said irritably.

Mrs. Turner said nothing. She opened the gate for Maya and shut it, slamming it, behind Maya.

She walked into the woods until she came to the sign that Mrs. Turner was talking about.

"'Be grateful, Maya' she says. Well, I am grateful! Grateful to get away! 'Go left!' she says. I'll be Maya the orphan forever. But if I go right, then maybe I can find……" she started to finger the necklace, which she never took off, and closely examined it.

"Whoever gave me this necklace must've cared for me." She said to herself. She looked up and started to talk to the shy. "Send me a sign! A hint! Anything!"

A little gray dog appeared out of nowhere from the snow and grabbed her scarf. He started to tug it until it came clean of her neck and the dog started to drag it towards the part where the sign said "London."

"Hey give that back. Hey give me it. Hey, stop that! Give me that! I'm waiting for a sign." She pulled and tugged, but with no avail. That little dog was strong.

"Oh, great! A dog wants me to go to London." She said once she realized it going down that path. She realized what she said and mumbled to herself, "All right. I can take a hint."

The wind blew her brown hair off of her honey colored eyes and fresh snow started to fall from the sky.

_Heart, don't fail me now  
Courage, don't desert me  
Don't turn back now that we're here  
People always say:  
Life is full of choices  
No one ever mentions fear_

_Or how the world can seem so vast  
On the journey...to the past _

Somewhere down this road  
I know someone's waiting  
Years of dreams just can't be wrong!  
Arms will open wide  
I'll be safe and wanted  
Finally home where I belong  
Well, starting here, I'm learning fast

_On this journey...to the past_

_  
Home, Love, Family  
There was once a time  
I must have had them too  
Home, Love, Family  
I will never be complete  
Until I find you... _

One step at a time,  
One hope, then another  
Who knows where this road may go  
Back to who I was  
On to find my future,  
Things my heart still needs to know  
Yes, let this be a sign!  
Let this road be mine!  
Let it lead me to my past  
And bring me home...  
At last...

She looked over the hills and saw a breath taking sight: the London skyline completely covered in snow. She walked into London and found herself in downtown London where the people were running into the nearest places to shelter themselves from the cold. She herself went into a shabby looking pub that she could've sworn the sign outside said "The Leaky Cauldron."

**A/N: I know I could've done it a bit longer, but I wanted the next songs to be in a chapter by itself. The next chapter she gets reintroduced to Draco and Blaise and the Wizarding world all together. Hope you like it! R/R please! **


	3. Once Upon A December

**Disclaimer: if I owned this, would you really think that it would be on ?**

**A/N: Hope that you all are finding this story satisfactory. Thanks for the reviews! Keep em coming! This is the chapter with Once Upon A December. On with the chapter!**

She went into the pub and stood at the door. Someone came up to her and asked her if she would like something to eat. Her stomach answered for her. But she didn't have any money. When she told this to the man, Tom, he told her not to worry, that it'll be on the house.

She took the sandwich and soda and sat at a table in the far corner of the pub. Tom had asked her if she wanted to get inside Diagon Alley. She looked puzzled but found herself saying yes.

The name sounded familiar to her. Why did it sound so familiar? After she ate, he led her outside the backdoor and was beginning to think that this wasn't a good idea because there was nothing but a solid brick wall and a trash can.

Tom took out a long, thin piece of wood and tapped the third brick from the left. He backed away revealing an archway into a busy looking street even though it was nighttime.

It was a breathtaking sight. All of the stores lit with old fashioned lanterns. But upon closer inspection found that it was a sort of artificial fire in them, to give off more light. She turned around to ask Tom what this place was, but he had already gone through the archway back into the pub.

"Come on, Pooka." She said, picking up her dog. She had named him that because it meant "Guiding Spirit" in Russian. **(A/N: I just didn't want to change the name)**

She walked and walked looking at the strange stores. There was even one that sold you brooms to fly! _What imaginations these people must have_! She thought.

She found herself inside what looked to be a bank. But when she was going to ask one of the tellers for help, she jumped back and gasped. They were goblins! The kinds in the stories that she would tell the children in the orphanage.

She felt someone tap her and found herself upon a plump looking woman with red hair.

"If you are looking for help, go and see Draco Malfoy up at the old Hogwarts castle. He can help. But you didn't hear it from me." She said.

"Thank you. Where is the castle?" Maya asked.

The woman told her how to get there and bid Maya good bye. She followed the woman's instructions carefully and precisely. She got into "The Knight Bus" and told them to put it on Molly's tab.

The man nodded in understanding and with a loud BANG! The bus flew toward the castle. They got to another village and the driver told her how to get there, but not to bother, because the school hasn't been running for 8 years ever since the accident.

She wondered what the accident was and upon looking at the castle understood why it wasn't a school anymore.

Many bricks were missing from the walls, upon closer inspection, and one of the towers was completely off the castle. She found the missing tower on the other side of the wall.

She went inside and started to look around. Paintings were once hung here because she saw all of the frames and some of the paintings were still half there. She wondered how a school could be run in a place so big. But maybe they had an extensive staff. She walked until she came upon double oak doors, which, she thought, might've served the food on the other side of the doors.

She was right. She put Pooka on the ground and began to look around the entire Hall. There was a blanket of dust everywhere except for her and her dog's footsteps on the floor.

She picked up a nearby plate and blew the dust off and had to blink several times. She thought that she had seen her in the blue dress dancing with a boy about her age with black hair. The vision, that's what she called them, happened so quickly that she couldn't get a good look at the boy.

She put the plate back and whispered something to herself as if remembering pieces from a dream.

"It's like a memory from a dream." She mumbled to herself looking at the rest of the hall. She walked a little further to find a broom covered in dust and when she tried to pick it up from the ground, it wouldn't budge. It's like it was stuck.

She started to get irritated and wondered if it was magical_. Yeah, right. If brooms could fly then I'm a witch. _**(A/N: the irony!) **She screamed for it to get up from the ground and it stirred. Some of the dust had sprinkled off the broom as it moved. She placed herself right in front of it and screamed "UP!" it came flying into her hand.

She dropped it as if it was something poisonous. She looked around for Pooka so they could leave because, clearly there was nobody here. Instead she found a stick much like Tom's. And if she didn't know any better, she'd say it was a wand. It triggered something in her memory. But it was absurd!

_Me? A witch_? _Ha!_ The very idea was laughable, but yet……she had a headache and saw something in her mind. It was a feather floating in front of her and her controlling it with a stick. Or wand. Or whatever it was.

_Magic Wands_

_Flying Brooms_

_Things I almost remember_

_And a song someone sings_

_Once Upon A December_

_Someone holds me safe and warm _

_Horses prance through a silver storm_

_Figures dancing gracefully_

_Across my memory……_

When she looked at the hall it was as if she was there 8 years ago when the Ball was on full blast. She saw couples greet her and she greeted them back.

She saw three familiar faces, but could not place them. They were girls. One wearing a lavender color dress; another girl was in a dark shade of Red, while the third was in a silver dress. **(A/N: guess who?)**

_Someone holds me safe and warm _

_Horses prance through a silver storm_

_Figures dancing gracefully_

_Across my memory……_

As they spin her, the dress that she was found in, the blue one, appeared on her before her very eyes. It was as beautiful as she remembered. One by one, men came up to ask her to dance while she sang.

_Far away, Long ago_

_Glowing dim as an Ember_

_Things my heart used to know_

_Things it yearns to remember……_

The final man gave her one last spin placing her in the arms of a man with black hair and the most gorgeous green eyes she had ever seen. Then she was dancing with a red head with sapphire blue eyes.

_And a song someone sings_

_Once Upon A_

She bowed down until she was level with the floor and sang the last word of her song before she was interrupted.

_December……_

**A/N: sorry that it's so short but I wanted to leave you guys in a cliffhanger. I'm evil, I know. That's why I'm in Slytherin! Look out for my next chapter, savvies! Hopefully it will be out faster than this one! Once again, sorry for the delay!**


	4. In The Dark Of The Night

**A/N: Hope you like this chapter. Voldie sings!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Just the change of words in the songs and stuff.**

"Hey! What are you doing in here!" someone shouted. The beautiful dress along with the people disappeared around Maya.

She gasped and stood up and ran out of the Great Hall and into a corridor. She heard footsteps running after her.

"Wait! Hold on a minute! Hold on!" the same voice shouted.

She came to a dead end and tried to look for another way out, but she didn't find any. She had stopped in a corridor full of moving pictures! The one in back of her was the only one that wasn't moving. It was a picture of a boy and a girl holding hands and looking at each other lovingly. She could've sworn that she had seen this portrait somewhere before. And the girl in the painting looked like her!

She turned around and the man had started to say something, but it seemed as if he had forgotten how to speak.

"Now, how did you get in he-here?"

She shrugged and looked at him. He looked familiar. But not at the moment. His eyes were so big she feared that they would pop out of his head and his mouth was slightly open.

"Excuse me." Said another man panting behind the first one.

The first one tapped him and said in a whisper, "Blaise, do you see what I see?"

"No." he looked at him as though he was mad. Then the first boy turned the second boy's head and then he shouted, "Yes! Yes, I do!"

Maya looked at them both as if they were mad. Then she decided to go in for the kill.

"Are one of you Draco Malfoy?" she asked.

"That all depends on who is looking for him." Replied the first man.

"I need some money and someone told me that you're the man to see for those matters."

He had her in the palm of his hand. She looked like Hermione's twin! He started to look at her up and down then circle her, taking in every detail of her body and form. She had everything. Now all he needed was to give her some attitude.

But as he was circling her, she noticed and said, "Why are you circling me? What were you, a vulture in another life?" she snapped.

_Scratch off needs attitude_. Draco mentally told himself.

"Just looking." He replied smoothly.

"I'm Draco and this is Blaise Zambini." He said pointing to the man next to him.

"Maya."

"Is it-is there a last name that goes with that?" asked Draco.

"This may sound a little crazy, but I don't know my last name," she looked at them, drew breath and told them, "I was found wandering around when I was 17 and I ended up in an orphanage……" she had decided to tell them all she could remember since they were helping her out.

They listened to everything she said and the more that she talked, Draco noticed, the more she sounded and acted like Hermione did.

"Do you know about Hermione Granger?" asked Draco.

"Of course. Who doesn't?"

"You look a lot like her." Draco said, matter-of-factly.

"So?"

"So, you can pass for her twin. Don't tell me you haven't noticed. You could even be her without knowing it."

"Well, it's kind of hard to think of yourself as someone who equals status with a princess while sleeping on a damp floor. But sure, I guess every lonely girl would wish that she was that famous."

"And somewhere one lonely girl is." Said Blaise.

"We could find out, you know. All of us." Said Draco.

"Really? How?"

"Well, her two best friends from school are still looking for her and they can see whether your Hermione or not."

"Well, I don't know…"

"Well, really which we could help, but if you want to find out, you know where to reach us." Said Draco, turning around and walking back towards the Slytherin common room.

Blaise soon caught up with him and told him that he was crazy. "She's perfect to play her! We're walking away too soon!"

"Relax. I have it all figured out. Walk a little slower." He added and Blaise obeyed, curious as to what Draco was doing.

Maya looked back to the painting and thought, if she didn't know who she was, then at least Hermione's friends can help her.

Draco and Blaise, meanwhile, were walking even slower until Draco looked at his wrist and said "3, 2, 1."

"Draco!"

"Right in the palm of our hands." Said Blaise.

"Draco, wait!" said Maya, catching up with them.

"Excuse me, were you talking to me?" Said Draco, turning around to face her.

"Well who's to say that I'm not their best friend or girlfriend or whatever she is?" inquired Maya.

"Right, continue." Said Draco.

"And if I'm not Hermione then her two best friends will know right away and it's all just an honest mistake."

"Sounds plausible." Said Draco.

"But if you really are Hermione, then you will finally know who you are and have your family back!" said Blaise, cutting into the conversation.

"You know he's right. Either way gets you what you want." Said Draco.

"Right." Said Maya, who gripped Draco's extended hand so tight she almost crushed it. He knew she did it on purpose.

"May I present former Head Girl of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Hermione Jane Granger!" said Draco to no one in particular.

"Pooka, we are going to Paris!" exclaimed Maya.

"Uh, the dog stays." Said Draco.

"What are you talking about? The dog goes." Said Maya firmly.

"Stays."

"Goes."

"I'm allergic to dogs."

"I really couldn't care less."

_Well, at least she sounds a lot like Hermione. Especially with that attitude. _Thought Draco.

But unknown to the three, a rat was hiding under the largest table and overheard everything. He darted out of sight and into some corridors until he reached the Room of Requirement. At least that was what the sign on the door said.

He crawled into the room and stood in the center. Suddenly, fresh clothing appeared on top of a table that also came out of nowhere and also another door which lead to a full bathroom.

But there was no rat there anymore. Where the rat was, stood a man of about 5 feet 2 or maybe even3 inches tall with a lot of white hair falling off and a large bald spot on the back of his head.

"Yeah, there's one problem there, fella. Hermione's dead. All the Muggle-borns are dead. They're dead. Dead, dead, dead." He said to himself whilst bathing then clothing himself.

He went to the other side of the room where he pushed a piece of the wall and another piece of wall slid open. Inside the wall, there was a long piece of wood. It was covered in dust and cobwebs due to the fact that no one has used it in a long time.

"I mean it's impossible. The Dark Lord himself finished off Hermione Granger and some of her closest friends. I mean how could that be Her……AHHH!!!"

While he was ranting on, he didn't realize that he was playing with the wand and twirling it about his fingers. What made him scream was the fact that the Dark Mark had appeared out of nowhere!

"Am I supposed to think that this thing 'woke up' after all these years just because some guy claims she's a Muggle-born? But wait……if this thing woke up then Hermione Granger's alive? And that was her!"

the snake from the Dark Mark had wrapped its coils around Peter's tail (he turned back into a rat after he realized what he had just said out loud) and dragged and flew him down through the Earth's Crust, through fire and ice and water until they reached what looked like a planet.

He hit the ground head first. Hard. He sat up, rubbing his head until a voice breaks the silence.

"Who's there? Who dares intrude on my solitude?" said the voice.

He reached Peter and almost chocked him until he realized who it was.

"Wormtail! Is that you?" his voice croaked.

"Master, you're alive?"

"In a manner of speaking." He said as his eye ball popped out. Peter caught it and gave t back to him, who popped it in as easily as it went out.

"I knew it because I could feel the dark forces stirring."

"I know because I saw her, sir. Hermione Granger."

"Hermione Granger? Alive? That Muggle-born Brat!"

"I guess a curse just isn't what it used to be, sir."

"That's why I'm stuck here in limbo! My curse is unfulfilled!" he threw his hands in frustration which caused one of them to fly clean of his wrist.

"Look at me! I'm falling apart! I'm a wreck!" he sobbed.

"Actually, sir, considering how long you've been dead, you look pretty good."

"Bah."

"Come on for a minute there, you had you're old spark back, sir!"

"If only I hadn't lost my wand!"

"What you mean this?" Peter said pulling it out of his pocket.

"Give it to me!" he said, after snatching it from Peter's hand. "My old friend, together again," he said hugging his wand, "now my dark purpose will be fulfilled! And the last of the Muggle-borns will die! Hahahahahaha!" he laughed an evil, hissing laugh and burst into song with the bugs from limbo and Peter.

_(Voldemort)_  
In the dark of the night I was tossing and turning  
And the nightmare I had was as bad as can be --  
It scared me out of my wits --  
A corpse falling to bits!  
Then I opened my eyes  
And the nightmare was...me!!

I was once the most mystical man in all Britain.  
When my Death Eaters betrayed me they mad a mistake!  
My curse made each of them pay  
But one little girl got away!  
Little Maya, beware,  
Voldemort's awake!

_(CREATURES)_  
In the dark of the night evil will find her  
In the dark of the night just before dawn!  
Aah...

_(VOLDEMORT)_  
Revenge will be sweet

_(VOLDEMORT AND CREATURES)_  
When the curse is complete!

_(ALL)_  
In the dark of the night

_(VOLDEMORT)_  
She'll be gone!  
I can feel that my powers are slowly returning!  
Tie my sash and a dash of cologne for that smell!  
AS the pieces fall into place  
I'll see her crawl into place!  
Do svidanya, Maya, your grace, farewell!

_(CREATURES)_  
In the dark of the night terror will strike her!

_(VOLDEMORT)_  
Terror's the least I can do!

_(CREATURES)_  
In the dark of the night evil will brew.  
Ooh!

_(VOLDEMORT)_  
Soon she will feel that her nightmares are real.

_(ALL)_  
In the dark of the night

_(VOLDEMORT)_  
She'll be through!

_(CREATURES)_  
In the dark of the night  
Evil will find her  
Find her!  
Ooh!  
In the dark of the night terror comes true.  
Doom her!

_(VOLDEMORT)_  
My dear, here's a sign --

_(VOLDEMORT AND CREATURES)_  
It's the end of the line!

_(ALL)_  
In the dark of the night...  
In the dark of the night...  
In the dark of the night...

_(VOLDEMORT)_  
Come my minions,  
Rise for your master,  
Let your evil shine!  
Find her now,  
Yes, fly ever faster

_(ALL)_  
In the dark of the night...  
In the dark of the night...  
In the dark of the night...

_(VOLDEMORT)_  
She'll be mine!!!

**A/N: sorry I had to leave you in another cliffhanger, but it had to be done. It was the perfect place for one. Anyways, review please! Cookies to those who do! Oh and also, to those that have reviewed me, thank you and please review again for this chapter just to let me know that you're still reading this! Thanks again! **


	5. Learn To Do It

**A/N: sorry that I haven't been able to update lately, but I've had a lot of homework lately. Bloody teachers. Anyway, this is a funny/serious chapter so I hope that you enjoy it! Forgive any mistakes or grammatical errors. **

**A/N2: thanks to Butterfly Beauty for help in the songs of the previous chapters and for the songs coming up! Also I refuse to update unless I get at least 5 or more reviews for this chapter.**

Maya, Blaise, and Draco had gotten a train to take to the south of England, then decide what to do from there. Maya was sitting in one of the compartments in the back of the train trying to remember why she felt so comfortable in it. She had always loved trains. It was a warm feeling that she always got when she saw one. The kind of feeling you get when you remember something happy.

Draco and Blaise came in with their travel papers and stuffed them into Blaise's suitcase. While Draco was putting the suitcase on the overhead compartment, he went to sit down in front of Maya until he heard Pooka growling.

"Oh, the mutt gets the window seat." He said as he sat down next to Maya, whom by the way was slouching trying to think of a memory about trains.

"Stop fiddling with that thing," said Draco. "Sit up straight. Remember you're an equal value to a princess."

"How is it that you know what princesses do or don't do?" Maya inquired.

"I make it my business to know." Draco replied smoothly.

"Oh."

After a moments silence, he turned to her and apologized.

"Look, Maya, I'm just trying to help, alright?"

"Draco?"

"Hmm?"

"Do you really think I'm Hermione?"

"You know I do."

"Then stop bossing me around." With that said, she turned her face to once again stare outside the window.

"Well, she certainly has a mind of her own." Spoke up Blaise.

"Yeah, I hate that in a woman." Replied Draco, while Maya stuck out her tongue in a childish manner when his back was turned. It was Blaise who saw this.

Blaise took out a paper and put it on top of the crossword puzzle he was doing and put 2 ones under Maya's Name. Draco had 3. Maya had 20.

Draco excuses himself saying he's going to the restroom, meanwhile Blaise went off in search of food and Maya sat quietly reading a book on Paris.

When Draco came back and saw her through the compartment door window, he thought to himself, _she certainly acts a lot like Hermione. Who would be reading a book on Paris unless it's Hermione?_

He went in and started to apologize, but after her response he took it back.

"Look, I think we got off on the wrong foot." He said.

"Well, I think we did, too," she replied lowering the book to see his face. "But I appreciate your apology."

"Apology? Who said anything about an apology? I was just saying-"

She cut him off. "Please, just don't talk. It'll only upset me more."

_Well, if I doubted she was Hermione before, now I don't. especially with that attitude. _Thought Draco.

"Alright. I'll be quiet, if you be quiet." Said Draco.

"Alright I'll be quiet."

"Fine."

"Fine."

"Fine!"

"Fine!"

They stayed silent for a while until Maya asked him something.

"You think you're going to miss it?" she asked.

"Miss what? You're talking?" he replied annoyed.

"No! England."

"Nope."

"But it was your home."

"It was a place I once lived. End of story."

"Then you must plan on making Paris your true home."

"What is it with you and homes?" he said, throwing his hands in the air dramatically.

"Well ,for one thing it's something that every normal person wants. And another thing its something where you-you know."

"What?"

"Oh just forget it!" she said clearly irritated. Blaise had come back with Pooka in his arms.

"Fine!" said Draco.

"Oh, thank good ness it's you," Maya said seeing that it was Blaise. "Just please remove him from my sight!" she said pointing an accusing finger at Draco.

"What have you done to her?" asked Blaise to Draco.

"Me? I haven't done anything!"

"HA!" Maya said, throwing her arms in the air and leaving the compartment.

"Oh, no, an unspoken attraction." Said Blaise to Pooka.

"Attraction!" said Draco. "For that skinny little brat? Have you lost your mind!" he said leaving the compartment as well.

"I was only asking a simple question." Said Blaise to no one in particular.

"Attraction. Ridiculous!" said Draco to himself.

Outside of the train black robed figures were gliding towards the train making it cold, but since it was wintertime, the occupants of the train thought nothing of it.

Blaise was going to get some snacks for himself and the others until he heard a nearby person say that last month the traveling papers were blue, but they had changed the color and are now red. He quickly went to the compartment where Maya was asleep and Draco watching over her.

"What?" asked Draco, when he saw Blaise panting.

"It's what I hate about this government," Blaise said. "Everything's in red."

"Red?" gulped Draco.

"I propose that we move to the baggage car, quickly. Before the guards come." Said Blaise.

"I propose that we get off this train." Said Draco grabbing the suitcases and handing them to Blaise.

"Maya." Draco was gently shaking Maya awake. But unfortunately when she turned around to face him her hand slapped his face.

That caused her to wake up. "Oh, sorry. I thought you were someone…" when she saw that it was Draco she planned on going back to sleep. "Oh, it's you, well, that's alright then."

"Come on, get your bags. We've got to go." Draco said rubbing his nose.

"You broke my nose!" he accused.

"Mean are such babies." She whispered to herself, following him out of the compartment.

When they got to the baggage compartment, they set down their things and tried to heat up the car.

"She'll freeze in here." Said Blaise, tightening his sweater around himself.

"She can thaw in Paris." Said Draco coldly.

"The baggage car?" Maya inquired when she realized where they led her. They chuckled nervously.

"There wouldn't be anything wrong with our papers now, would there, Maestro?"

"Of course not, your grace. I just hate to see you forced to mingle with all those commoners." Lied Draco smoothly.

The black figures that were outside of the train suddenly separated the baggage car from the rest of the train. **(A/N: for those of you who haven't seen this movie, the baggage car is in the front of the train right after where the conductor drives the train.)**

"What was that?" asked Draco.

"I don't know," replied Blaise. "But there goes the dining car." He said sadly.

Draco had landed on top of Maya from the force of the impact of the explosion.

"Get off of me." Grunted Maya.

"I'm trying." Said Draco. He finally got off her and helped her up.

"Uh, Draco?" said Blaise.

"What?"

"I think someone has flambéed our engine!" Blaise said looking at the conductor's car in front of them.

"Something's not right." Said Draco. "Wait here. I'll check it out." He climbed into the conductor's car and found that nobody was driving the train. He went back to tell Maya and Blaise and told them that their only chance was to jump.

"Did you say jump?" shrieked Maya. Draco opened the side door only to see that they were now crossing a bridge. "After you!" said Maya.

"Fine. Then we'll uncouple the car." Draco said.

The figures melted the uncoupling device together to make it never impossible to separate the car.

Draco got a hammer and started to pound on the device to try to separate it, but with no luck.

"Come on, there has to be something in there better than this!" he said. Maya handed him a piece of lit dynamite. "That'll work!" he said stupidly.

"Go, go, go!" he said sheltering himself and Maya with his arms in the back of the car with Blaise next to them. "What do they teach you in those orphanages?"

The explosion that little piece caused blew up one part of the car.

"The brakes are out!" screamed Blaise, who was trying to turn them as hard as he could.

"Turn harder!" said Draco. The brake wheel came loose.

"Don't' worry, we have plenty of tracks. We'll just coast to a stop." But another explosion told them otherwise. The other bridge that they were due to cross at any moment was blasted to pieces by the figures.

"You were saying?" Maya said turning to look at Draco to see if he had anymore ideas. He did.

"I've got an idea. Blaise, give me a hand with this." He climbed under the train and tied the chain to the bottom of the train and with Maya's help (Blaise was busy trying to get out of a box he fell into) they pushed the rest of the chain out of the car and onto the tracks. It grabbed the tracks and pulled the train to its side. Draco almost fell onto the tracks, but Maya pulled him up in time to see what would've happened if she didn't.

"And to think that could've been you." Said Maya.

Draco climbed back up onto the car and said to Maya, "If we live through this, remind me to thank you."

"Well, this is our stop!" said Maya jumping off onto the snow with her things. Blaise and Draco followed her example.

"I hate trains. Remind me never to take the train again." Said Draco, with Blaise and Maya nodding in agreement.

Meanwhile back with Voldemort and Peter….

"Relax, master, really." Said Peter.

Voldemort was babbling and almost broke his wand in half, but calmed once he remembered why he couldn't.

"How could they let her escape?" screamed Voldemort to Peter.

"You're right. It's very upsetting, sir. Huh. I guess this wand is broken." He picked up a hammer to smash it, but Voldemort stopped him.

"You idiot!" he screamed, "I sold my soul for this. And you almost destroyed it!"

"I'm sorry, master; it was very foolish of me. It will not happen again." Said Peter, kissing the hem of his robes.

"See that you remember, you miserable rodent."

"Oh sure blame the faithful servant, what the heck we're easy targets." Peter muttered.

"What are you muttering about?"

"Hermione, sir. Just wish I could do the job for you. I'd Crucio then Avada her. And I'd kick her, sir."

"I have something else in mind," Voldemort said twirling his wand in his right hand. "Something really cruel." He pointed his wand to a nearby rock and muttered a spell that turned it to cinders.

"Are we going to walk to Paris?" asked Maya.

"We'll take a boat when we get to the south of England." Replied Draco.

"Oh, so we're walking to there."

"No, your grace, we're taking a bus."

"A bus. That sounds nice." She said thinking of her feet.

"Ginny, my dear, Blaise is on his way!" Blaise said to no one in particular.

"Who's Ginny?" asked Maya.

"Who is Ginny? She's a tender little morsel. A cup of hot chocolate after a long walk in the snow." He said dreamily.

"Blaise, ix-nay on the ophie-say." Said Draco, who came up to him, once he realized what Blaise was about to say.

"She's a decadent little pastry filled with whipped cream and laughter." Continued Blaise, who grabbed Draco's hands and began to dance with him as if he was a woman.

"Is this a person or a creampuff?" asked Maya laughing to Draco.

"She's the Ron Weasley's ravishing little sister." He said, as he let go of Draco and continued to hum to himself.

"I thought that we were going to see Ron and Harry themselves. Why are we going to see Ron's little sister?" asked Maya. "Draco?"

"Nobody gets near Harry and Ron without convincing Ginny first." Said Draco nervously.

"Oh, no. Not me. No, no! nobody ever told me I had to prove I was Hermione! Show up, yes. Look nice, fine. But lie?"

"You don't know if it's a lie." Said Draco quickly. "What if it's true?"

She turned around but he grabbed her arm and said, "OK, so there's one more stop on the road to finding out who you are. I just thought that this was something you had to see through the end no matter what."

"But look at me, Draco. I'm not exactly Hermione Granger material here!" he half-screamed.

She walked over to Blaise who was leaning on the side of a wooden bridge, looking at the water. He had a rose in his hand, which he gave to her.

"Tell me, Maya, what do you see?" he asked gesturing to the water beneath them.

"I see a skinny little nobody. With no past, and no future." She said throwing the rose into the stream.

"I see an engaging and fiery young woman, who on a number of occasions has shown a regal command equal to any royal in the world. And I have known my share of royalty. You see, I was a member of a high class society for a time. And during that time I never met anyone as remarkable as you. Not even a princess."

Maya smiled at the thought and compliment and she thanked him. Draco came by and stood next to her and asked her if she was ready to become the Hermione Granger.

She was a bout to turn away until Blaise said something.

"There is nothing left for you back there. Everything is in Paris." He said gesturing to the road ahead of them.

She thought for a moment, then said, "Gentlemen, start your teaching."

"I remember it well." Said Blaise.

_(BLAISE)_  
You were born in a house on a hill.

_(MAYA)_  
A house by a hill?  
Could it be?

_(BLAISE)_  
Yes, that's right.  
You rode horseback when you were only three.

_(MAYA)_  
Horseback riding? Me?

_(BLAISE)_  
And the horse...

_(DRACO)_  
He was white!

_(BLAISE)_  
You made faces and terrorized the elves!

_(DRACO)_  
Tried to set them free!

_(MAYA)_  
Was I wild?

_(DRACO)_  
Read the books!

_(BLAISE)_  
But you'd behave when the teachers gave that look!

_(DRACO)_  
Imagine how it was!

_(BLAISE)_  
Your long-forgotten past!

_(BLAISE AND DRACO)_  
We've lots and lots to teach you and the time is going fast!

_(MAYA)_  
All right...I'm ready!

_(BLAISE)_  
Now, shoulders back and stand up tall

_(DRACO)_  
And do not walk, but try to float.

_(MAYA)_  
I feel a little foolish.  
Am I floating?

_(BLAISE)_  
Like a little boat!

_(DRACO)_  
You give a bow.

_(MAYA)_  
What happens now?

_(BLAISE)_  
Your hand receives a kiss!

_(BLAISE AND DRACO)_  
Most of all remember this:

_(BLAISE)_  
If I can learn to do it, you can learn to do it.

_(DRACO)_  
Something in you knows it -

_(BLAISE AND DRACO)_  
There's nothing to it!

_(BLAISE)_  
Follow in my footsteps, shoe by shoe!

_(BLAISE AND DRACO)_  
You can learn to do it too!

_(BLAISE)_  
Now, elbows in and sit up straight

_(DRACO)_  
And never forget the Map.

_(MAYA)_  
I never cared for that retched Map!

_(BLAISE)_  
She said that very haughtily!

_(DRACO)_  
The Balls.

_(BLAISE)_  
The Feasts.

_(MAYA)_  
Dessert and then goodnight?

_(BLAISE AND DRACO)_  
Not until you get this right!

_(BLAISE)_  
If I can learn to do it

_(DRACO)_  
If he can learn to do it

_(BLAISE)_  
You can learn to do it!

_(DRACO)_  
You can learn to do it

_(BLAISE)_  
Pull yourself together

_(BLAISE AND DRACO)_  
And you'll pull through it!

_(BLAISE)_  
Tell yourself it's easy

_(BLAISE AND DRACO)_  
And it's true!  
You can learn to do it too!

_(BLAISE)_  
Next, you must memorize the names of the Professors.  
Now here we have McGonagall

_(DRACO)_  
Shot with Stunners.

_(BLAISE)_  
In the chest.

_(MAYA)_  
Oh!

_(BLAISE)_  
And dear old Dumbledore loved his sweets

(DRACO)  
Got it? Get it?

_(MAYA)_  
No!

_(BLAISE)_  
The Potions Master

(MAYA)  
He was...?

_(DRACO)_  
Evil!

_(BLAISE)_  
Trelawney.

_(MAYA)_  
Was... ?

_(DRACO)_  
Mad!

_(BLAISE)_  
Professor Lupin

_(DRACO)_  
Wore a tattered robe.

_(BLAISE)_  
I hear he's gotten very fat.

_(MAYA)_  
And I recall his yellow cat!

_(BLAISE)_  
I don't believe we told her that.

_(MAYA)_  
If you can learn to do it,  
I can learn to do it!

_(BLAISE)_  
Don't know how you knew it

_(MAYA)_  
I simply knew it!  
Suddenly I feel like someone new...

_(BLAISE AND DRACO)_  
Maya, you're a dream come true!

If I can learn to do it,

_(MAYA)_  
If I can learn to do it

_(BLAISE AND DRACO)_  
You can learn to do it!

_(MAYA)_  
You can learn to do it.

_(BLAISE AND DRACO)_  
Pull yourself together

_(ALL THREE)_  
And you'll pull through it!

_(BLAISE)_  
Tell yourself it's easy,

_(ALL THREE)_  
And it's true -

_(BLAISE AND DRACO)_  
You can learn to do it,

_(MAYA)_  
Nothing to it!

_(ALL THREE)_  
You can learn to do it too!

**A/N: I think I'll leave it here for now. Remember I always end with a song. I hope you guys actually read the lyrics. It's a funny song. Thanks again to Butterfly Beauty for helping me with the songs and also I WON'T UPDATE if I don't get at least 5 reviews. Cookies to those who do!**

**Au Revoir, for now, savvies!**

**SlytherinBeauty (yaminy-grint4eva).**


	6. Paris Holds The Key To Her Heart

**A/N: well, I didn't get the reviews I expected, but I got. That was the point. Anyways, I hope to get at least 10 reviews for this chapter. It has the song Paris Holds the Key in it. And hopefully will be long. Enjoy the chapter, savvies! oh yeah, the _Italics_ in the first part is a small song, but in the second part it is Maya's dream state. the normal writing is whats really happening. you'll understand when you read it, trust me.**

"Here I bought you a dress." Said Draco, giving Maya a blue dress with lace on the cuffs and bottom.

"You bought me a…tent." She said, looking at it.

"Just put it on." Said Draco, throwing the dress at her and going to find Blaise.

They were on the boat leaving from England to Spain, where they would take a car to Paris.

She went into the cabin and started to play with the dress to see if she could do something with it.

She came back to the top deck where Draco and Blaise were playing chess. With Draco losing miserably.

"Checkmate." Said Blaise, moving his knight. Maya cleared her throat loudly to get their attention. She spun around to show off what she did to it. She took off the lace and shortened the sleeves to above her elbows and put a brown belt on her waist to keep the dress in place. She also had her hair down for the first time. She revealed long brown locks that curled at the bottom and reached her waist.

"Wonderful! Marvelous!" said Blaise, getting up to take Maya's hand.

"And now you are dressed for a ball," said Blaise. "And you will learn to dance for one as well. Draco." He called Draco to teach her to dance with a partner.

"And 1, 2, 3, 1, 2, 3, 1, 2, 3, no, no, no Maya, you don't lead. Let him."

She grabbed his hand again, but this time so he would lead her in a waltz.

"That dress is really beautiful." Said Draco.

"Do you think so?"

"Yes. I mean, it was nice on the hanger, but it looks even better on you. You should wear it."

"I am wearing it."

"Oh, right. Of course you are. I was just trying to give you a…" he drifted away in thought as he looked into her chocolate brown eyes.

"Compliment?" Maya said, offering a word.

"Of course, yes." He drifted away once again but this time he wasn't alone. She looked at his silver-blue eyes full of love and warmth.

They kept on dancing as they were gazing into each others eyes. Both their eyes were sparkling, much like a certain headmaster.

_It's 1-2-3_

_And suddenly_

_I see it at glance_

_She's radiant and confident_

_And born to take this chance_

_I taught her well, I planned it all_

_I just forgot romance_

_Blaise, how could you do this?_

_How will we get through this?_

_I never should have let them dance……_

When he finished they were still dancing, but planning to stop soon because Maya was getting dizzy.

"Probably lightheaded?" asked Draco softly.

"Yeah."

"Me, too. Probably from spinning," he said when they stopped dancing. "Maybe we should stop."

"We have stopped." Replied Maya.

"Maya, I……" he looked straight into her eyes, their faces getting closer and closer every second.

"Yes?" She closed her eyes to kiss him, but he pulled back when he realized what he was about to do. Her eyes were still closed when he pulled back. She was still waiting for the kiss to happen.

"You're doing fine." Draco said, patting her hand and leaving to the cabin.

He left her feeling heartbroken. Blaise was standing in the back saying to himself how much of an idiot Draco is.

When they got to the cabin, Draco decided to sleep on the floor seeing as there was only a bunk bed. Blaise got the top and Maya slept on the bottom. But Blaise and Maya sat up talking.

Blaise grumbled.

"Are you alright?" asked Maya.

"Fine, fine. Just riddled with envy," he replied. "Look at him," he said looking at Draco. "He can sleep through anything."

Pooka was playing with Draco's bag and knocked it over by accident. Something fell out. It was a gold box with diamonds on it and flower decorations all around the middle. But as Maya inspected it more closely, it had one flower missing. Almost as if it fell off with time.

"Pretty jewelry box, isn't it?" asked Blaise.

"Are you sure that's what it is?" asked Maya.

"What else could it be?" Blaise said with a smile.

"Something else. Something special." She replied, still looking at it. "Something to do with a secret. Is that possible?"

"Anything's possible. You taught Draco how to waltz didn't you?" he said with a small chuckle. Maya laughed as she said she was going to turn in for the night.

She lay down on her bed without knowing that in another world, someone was plotting.

"There she is, master. All sound asleep in her little bed." Said Peter to his master.

"And pleasant dreams to you, Hermione." Voldemort said looking at her from something in the form of a Pensive.

"I'll get inside your mind. Where you cant escape me." He said, smiling evilly.

He said a spell over the pensive and watched as his plan was put to action.

Green creatures went into the cabin by way of the door. They looked almost like spirits because they were just a wisp of smoke. They made a circle around her head and turned into butterflies, to make themselves pleasant.

In her dream, _Maya thought that it was a picnic she was in. a boy with red hair and blue eyes came to her and signaled her to follow him. Curious, she got up from where she was sitting and followed him._

In reality, she was sleepwalking and she got up from bed and went out the door. Pooka woke up and saw that Maya wasn't in her bed and started to bark at the door. But seeing that wasn't working, he went to Draco and started to wake him up by barking in Draco's ear.

But Draco, being the heavy sleeper didn't wake up. Maya, meanwhile, was outside on deck where there was a fierce lighting storm. She went up some stairs to go to the side of the ship.

_She went up some rocks and kept on following the boy until they reached a sort of rock overlooking a lake, where there were three girls waving to her, then they all turned and jumped at the same time and a splash was heard not too long after._

She was still in the storm and was being blown back onto the ship because of the rain and wind. Back in the cabin, Pooka finally succeeded in waking Draco.

"Pooka?" he said sleepily. "Pooka what?" he said when he saw how frantic the dog was. He looked towards Maya's bed to see if Pooka's barking had woken her up. But realized that she wasn't there.

"Maya? Maya!" he screamed as he got up and went to the door.

"Maya!" he kept on calling to see if he would get a response. He ran all over the ship, but the storm was too strong. So he decided to get onto a higher platform to see if he could spot her in all the water.

Maya stood on the edge of the ship looking as if she was about to jump.

"_Hello, 'Mione!" said a man with black hair and green eyes from the bottom of the little jump._

"_Jump in! jump!" he said. And the boy next to her jumped and splashed all the girls that were there._

_Maya laughed at their childish antics. _

Draco was still looking for her and was still calling out her name. when Maya was about to jump, he saw her and took a rope and swung over to her to get her, but she was kicking him all over because she thought he was something else.

_The boy with green eyes melted away and in his place was a creature similar to the one that came into her room, but this time he was over 15 feet tall._

"_Jump!" said the creature. "The Mudblood Curse! Jump!" the creature tried to grab her, but one came from behind and got her and _pulled her down from the side of the ship.

"Maya! Maya, wake up!" Draco shouted, shaking her after they were safe on deck.

She opened her eyes and started to mumble something about the Mudblood curse.

"What are you talking about, Maya?"

"I keep seeing faces, so many faces." She said as he wrapped his arms around her to comfort her.

"It alright. It was just a nightmare." He said holding her, as the storm calmed down.

Voldemort was furious at his plan not working. He grabbed at his own throat and tried to kill himself, but Peter reminded him why it was important to kill her.

"I'll just have to kill her myself. In person." Voldemort said.

"What? You mean physically?" asked Peter.

"You know what they say. If you want something done right!" said the Dark Lord.

"But that means going to the surface."

"Exactly." He said. "I have so many fond memories of Paris. And killing the last of the Mudbloods with my own hands will be so delicious!"

"But you're dead! You're falling apart, master! How do you expect to get to Paris in one piece?"

"I thought we'd take the train?" said the Dark Lord evilly. He got his wand and held onto Peter in his animagus form and apparated with a loud crack.

in Paris, Harry Potter and Ronald Weasley were still trying to find Hermione. They were now interviewing a young girl who sort of resembled Hermione, but was answering her last question.

"I remember so well. Professor Dumbledore was the headmaster. Professor McGonagall was the transfiguration teacher. And every time we had an exam—"

The woman was cut by Harry who spoke, "You would make an exam schedule for all of us." He waved her away and asked if she didn't have anything better to do. She was the maid of the house.

Ron sighed and looked at Harry. Harry looked at a picture of all 3 of them taken the very night that was rumored she died. He put the picture down so he would not see it.

"I'm sorry, Harry. I really thought that was her this time." Said Ginny Weasley.

"Gin, she was your best friend, too! How could you _think_ it was her!" shouted Ron.

"Calm down, Ron. I'll try harder next time. I'll think of some really hard questions."

"No. I can't take it anymore! We will see no more girls claiming to be Hermione." He got up and left the room and slammed the door on his way out.

"Let him go. He needs time to cool off." Said Ron, grabbing his sister by the arm.

"I know him. He's just a little hard-headed, that's all." She said smiling.

"Right now the only thing that will make him happy is to have her back."

"I know."

Blaise, Maya, and Draco were riding a car to get to Ginny's house. In the meantime, Draco was quizzing Maya.

"What does McGonagall teach?"

"What if Ginny doesn't recognize me?

"She will!"

"Well, it's just that 3 days ago, I didn't have any past at all, and now I'm trying to remember an entire lifetime!"

"That's why you got me. Now, what did she teach?"

"Transfiguration?"

They reached the house in no time and were soon walking to the front door where a maid answered. She was pushed aside and was replaced by a girl about their age with fiery red hair up to her elbows and beautiful blue eyes.

"Genevra Molly Weasley!" shouted Blaise.

"Blaise Anthony Zambini! Well, this is unexpected! Come in, come in everyone!" she said pulling Blaise in and giving him her hand, which he took and kissed all over.

"May I present," said Blaise to Ginny. "Hermione Jane Granger, Head Girl and valedictorian of Hogwarts and best friend to Harry Potter and Ronald Weasley."

Ginny gasped at the resemblance, but many of the others looked like her as well.

She began her questioning.

"Where were you born?"

"London, England."

"Correct."

"And how does Hermione like her tea?"

"I like it with 1 ½ teaspoons of sugar and 2 seconds of cream."

"Good."

And so it went on for almost two hours until they got to the interesting part of the questioning.

"And finally, you may not find this an important question, but humor me. How did you escape during the siege of the castle?"

She sat there trying to remember because this wasn't something they had gone over. Draco was deliberately avoiding the topic for obvious reasons.

"There was a boy, about our age at the time. He lead me and someone else down a corridor and opened a wall." She started to laugh at what she was saying. "I'm sorry. That's crazy. Walls opening."

"So is she Hermione?" asked Blaise.

"Well, she answered every question." Ginny said.

"You hear that? You did it!" he hugged Maya for her excellence and asked Ginny when they were going to see Harry and Ron.

"You won't."

"Come again, my pet."

"They simply won't allow it."

"Ginny, surely you can arrange something. A brief meeting between her and Harry and Ron."

"Do you like the Russian Ballet? I believe there performing in Paris tonight. I always make them go with me!"

"WE DID IT!" screamed Blaise. "Were going to see them tonight! Were going to get the 10 million pounds!"

"Blaise, she _is _Hermione." Draco said seriously.

"Maya was extraordinary! I almost believed her!"

"Ginny wants to take us shopping for the Ballet! Shopping in Paris! Can you believe it?"

They all walked out of the CHANNEL store wearing expensive dresses and tuxes.

Draco in white, Blaise in black, Maya in a light purple and Sophie in a light yellow.

_ACCORDIAN PLAYER_  
Lovers!

_LADY FLOWER SELLER_  
Ooh La La!

_(GINNY)_  
Welcome, my friends, to Paris.  
Here, have a flower on me.  
Forget where you're from.  
You're in France!

Friends, come!  
I'll show you that French joie de vivre!

Paris holds the key to your heart.  
And all of Paris plays a part.

_ACCORDIAN PLAYER AND FLOWER SELLER_  
Just stroll two by two  
Down what we call "la rue"

_GINNY AND ALL_  
And soon all Paris  
Will be singing to you!  
Ooh La La  
Ooh La La  
Ooh La La!

_LEE JORDAN_  
Paris holds the key to l'amour!

_POMPHREY_  
And not even Pomphrey knows the cure.

_AVIATOR_  
There's love in the air!

_ANGELINA JOHNSON _  
At the Follies Begere!

_ARTISTE_  
The French have it down to an art!

_ALL_  
Paris hold the key to your heart!

_(GINNY)_  
When you're feeling blue  
Come to Le Moulin Rouge.  
When your heart says don't,  
The French say do!

_CAN CAN GIRLS_  
When you think you can't  
You'll find you can-can!

_(GINNY)_  
Everyone can can can!

_GINNY AND CAN CAN GIRLS_  
You can can can too!  
Whee!  
Whee!  
Whee!

_DRACO_  
Paris hold the key to her past.  
Yes, My Lady, I've found you at last.  
No more pretend,  
You'll be gone,  
That's the end...

_ENSEMBLE_  
Paris hold the key  
To your heart!

_COUTURIER_  
You'll be "très jolie" and so smart!

_KATIE BELL_  
Come dance through the night

_DEAN THOMAS_  
And forget all your woes

_GINNY AND ALL_  
The city of light

_NEVILLE LONGBOTTOM_  
Where a rose is a rose!

_GINNY AND ALL_  
And one never knows where to start!  
Paris  
Holds the key...

_DRACO_  
To her...

_GINNY AND ALL_  
Heart!

_(GINNY)_  
Ooh La La!

_ALL_  
Ooh La La!

**A/N: I hope you are all satisfied! That was 10 pages in Microsoft word! I'll be expecting at least 10 reviews for this chapter alone. I hope that you all review. Cookies to those who do!**

**:hums to Pirate's Life For Me:**

**And really bad eggs….**

**Review, me hearties, yo ho!**

**SlytherinBeauty**


	7. Maya Becomes Hermione

**A/N: I know you're all going to murder me! But forgive the long awaited chapter. I've been busy doing homework and also I've been sick. Cough cough. Anyways, why am I still talking? On with the chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, not even the plot. Just the idea of the mix. **

Draco and Blaise were waiting for Maya outside of the Opera House. While waiting for her, they went into an untouched conversation.

Blaise was pacing back and forth when Draco said, "We don't have anything to be nervous about."

"I know, I know. But—" said Blaise, but was cut off by Draco.

"No, no, you don't know. I was the guy. The one who opened the wall. She's that real thing, Blaise."

"That means," said Blaise slowly realizing, "Maya has found her family. We have found the last Muggle-born. And you…"

"Will walk out of her life forever." Said Draco, before Blaise got any ideas.

"But—"

"Purebloods don't marry Muggle-borns." He said looking at Blaise half-smiling. Then he told him seriously that they were going to go through with the plan as if nothing had changed.

"You need to tell her." Said Blaise.

"Tell me what?" a voice interrupted from behind Blaise. It was Maya. She was wearing a long coat that was covering her dress. Her hair was in an elegant bun and all traces of her being an orphan were gone.

"How beautiful you look." Said Draco, stuttering and then regaining his composure.

Draco extended his arm to Maya, which she took, but was still surprised by his actions. They went into the Opera House where they gave their coats to an usher. Maya stood at the top of a staircase that led to their seats and that was when Draco really noticed her for the first time.

She was wearing a beautiful blue dress courtesy of Channel. It was a strapless that reached past her feet. She wore a diamond choker and matching earrings and bracelet. That was when she noticed that he was staring at her open-mouthed and nodded at him. He rushed to her side to guide her to their seats.

Once they were in their seats Draco took the binoculars that he brought with him and say Ginny, Ron, and Harry sitting on the other side of the theater in a balcony. He tapped Maya on the shoulder and told her where they were. Since they were also on a balcony, she didn't need to look too far.

"Please let them remember me." She muttered before setting her eyes on the stage where a ballet version of _Cinderella_ was being performed.

She starts to twist the program in her hands during the first half of the show until the entire program was ripped to pieces on her lap. She was so nervous that she almost jumped 3 feet in the air when Draco told her that it was time to introduce her to Harry and Ron.

When Draco was leading Maya towards Harry, Ron and Ginny's balcony, she started to become really nervous and started to walk the opposite direction. But Draco stopped her just in time. They reached the door and Draco told her to wait outside while he went in and introduced her.

When he went in, the door was left ajar and Maya could hear every word that was being said.

"Please inform Harry Potter and Ronald Weasley that I have found their best friend Hermione Granger. She's waiting to see them just outside the door."

"I'm very sorry, sir," said Ginny acting, "Buy Harry and Ron, they will see no one." She said winking at him. Harry and Ron were behind some curtains.

"You may tell that man that we have seen enough Hermione Grangers to last us a lifetime." Said a deep voice.

"You'd better go." Said Ginny, disappointed. It was Harry the one that said that and she knew that she had made a mistake giving them hope.

"Please, just—" started Draco, but he was cut off by another deep voice.

"Didn't you hear what he said? In case you didn't: NO! We've seen enough." Said the second voice clearly agitated.

"Oh!" said Ginny exasperated. "I'll see you to the door. Come, come now. Come to the door." Ginny closed the curtains fully and was heading to the door, but Draco wouldn't give up that easily.

He walked towards the curtains and pulled them apart to reveal two men. One with very messy jet black hair and the other with combed back red hair like Ginny's.

"Mr. Potter, Mr. Weasley, I intend you no harm. My name is Draco Malfoy; I used to attend Hogwarts with you."

"Well, that's something we haven't heard before." Said Harry sarcastically, as he rose from his chair, Ron following him, tired of people telling him that they have found his only love.

"Wait! If you'll just hear me out!" Draco said, blocking the way out.

"I know what you're after! I've seen it before! Men training women the high class way!" said Ron, before he could control himself.

"But if you'll just listen—" again Draco was cut off. But this time it was Harry.

"Haven't you been listening? We've had enough! We don't care how much you have fashioned this woman to act like her, sound like her or be like her, in the end it never is her!" he shouted at Draco.

"But this time it _is_ her!" said Draco screaming back at Harry.

"Draco." Said Harry to get his attention. Maya was listening through the doorway that was ajar.

"I've heard of you. You're the last of the Malfoys. You'd do anything for money. You were holding auditions for a Hermione look-alike."

Maya gasped, holding back tears at what she was hearing.

"But we've come all the way from England just to see you and—"

"And others have come from Timbuktu." Said Ron.

"How much pain will you inflict on us for money? Remove him at once!" yelled Harry to two guards, who took Draco by the arms and dragged him outside of the door screaming.

"But she is Hermione, I'm telling you! _She is! _If you'll only speak to her, you'll see!" He shouted until he was thrown out.

"It was all a lie wasn't it?" said Maya looking down at Draco, holding back tears.

Draco looked from the door to Maya and realized what he'd done.

"No!" he said quickly.

"You used me? I was only a part in your con to get their money?" she was angry now.

"It may have started out that way, but everything's different now. Because you really are Hermione!" he grabbed her arm to stop her from running away.

"Oh, stop it! From the very beginning you lied! And I not only believed you! I actually—oh!" she was mad at herself for believing such lies like that!

"Maya, please." This was the only way that he could get her to believe him, but she wouldn't hear any of it.

"When you spoke of the hidden door and the guy opening the wall. Maya listen to me! I was the—"

"No! I don't want to hear about anything that I said or remembered! You just leave me alone!" she screamed at his face, trying to free her from his grasp.

When he didn't, she slapped him hard across the face. Two men seeing what was happening held him back as he screamed, "Maya, please you have to know the truth!"

Outside of the Opera house, Draco was waiting for a cab when he saw Harry and Ron come out and go to their limousine. Their driver opened the door for them and Draco got into the driver's seat and started to speed away before the real driver caught up.

"Ilya, slow down!" said Harry. Draco turned around for them to see him.

"I'm not Ilya, and I won't slow down. Not until you listen." He turned back around to watch the traffic and he sped towards the hotel that they stayed in before Maya ran again.

"How dare you!" screamed Ron. "Stop this car immediately! Stop! This! Bloody! Car!"

Draco didn't listen; he just kept on driving until they reached the hotel. He got out of the limo and opened the door to Harry's side and stepped into the spacious back seat.

"You _have to _talk to her! Just look at her, please!" he said looking at them both in the eyes.

"We won't be bother by you a moment longer!" said Harry, trying to get out, but Draco took something out of his pocket and held it up for Harry and Ron to see.

It was the jewelry box that Maya had seen on the boat. **(A/N: I made a mistake in the description. It has books around it, not flowers.)**

Ron stared wide-eyed and Harry audibly gasped.

"How did you—?" started Ron slowly, but Draco cut him off.

"I've know you've been hurt. But it's possible that she's been just as lost and alone as you guys." Draco said seriously.

"You'll stop at nothing, will you?" asked Ron.

"I'm probably just as stubborn as you are." Said Draco, getting out of the limo and leading Harry and Ron to her room.

He left them at her door saying that after their last encounter, she wouldn't want to see him now.

When Draco turned the corner, Harry knocked on the door and was answered by a "Go away, Draco!"

He pulled out his wand and muttered, _"Alohomora." _And it opened.

They stepped inside to a wonderful room. A girl was sniffing and packing her clothes with her back turned to them as they walked into the room.

When she heard the door open, she turned around to tell him off, but was face to face with Harry and Ron themselves.

"I'm sorry I thought you were someone else." She apologized.

"It's alright." Said Harry, smiling. Ron noticed that this was the first time he really smiled in years.

"Who exactly are you?" asked Ron coldly.

"I was hoping you could tell me." She answered taken aback by his coldness.

"We're just tired of being conned and tricked." Said Harry, walking closer to her as she sat on a nearby chair.

"I don't want to trick you." Said Maya instantly.

"And I suppose the money doesn't interest you either?" asked Ron.

"I just want to know who I am. Whether I belong to a family, or have friends." She answered truthfully.

"You're a very good actress." Said Ron.

"Best yet, but we've had enough." Said Harry. He signaled Ron for them to leave, but a scent caught her nose when Harry passed right by her.

"Cool Water?" she asked as she let herself take another sniff of it. She always loved the smell of Cool Water on a man. "I remember that I spilled some that my pen pal had sent over form America and these two girls were always fighting for it until it just dropped and broke. I missed you guys when you were always busy with something else and not with me. Harry with Ginny. Ron and Lavender. You just didn't have time for me anymore."

She leaned back on her chair and thought really hard. She was starting to get a headache. Until Harry said something.

"You gave me some for my birthday. Ron never liked it, but I always wore it because you gave it to me." He sat down next to her.

She fingered the necklace that she was always wearing and Harry noticed something odd about it.

"What is that?" he asked. Ron looked at what Harry was pointing to.

"Oh, this? Well, I've had it since before I can remember." She said with a smile on her face.

"May I?" asked Ron. He took the necklace from her hands and gave it to Harry to examine. Harry just gasped.

"It was our secret. Hermione, Ron, and mine." Said Harry. He pulled out the box that he got from Draco earlier and Maya gasped recognizing it. She took it from his hands and started to repeat a sort of rhyme in her head.

"Found by friendship, Bound by love, Stronger than all the spirits above." She said as Harry put the necklace on the empty space. It fit like a key.

The box opened to reveal a moving picture of the three.

"Ron we found Hermione! We found her! We found her! We found her!" shouted Harry, hugging a crying Hermione.

"Hermione! We found you!" Ron went to hug her and she held out her arms and they stood there in a group hug fiercely crying (Hermione) or else screaming for joy (Harry and Ron).

Outside, Draco saw them from the open window and blew Hermione an unknowing kiss goodbye and walked into the night.

**A/N: I wanted to end it here, so the next chapter wouldn't be so long, the next chapter is the last one, then comes a credits chapter, funny so I suggest you read it! Thanks to Butterfly Beauty for giving me the idea to end it here.**

**:Hums to "Pirate's Life For Me":**

**And really bad eggs!**

**Review, me hearties, yo ho!**

**SlytherinBeauty **


	8. Final Battle

**A/N: well these are just the disclaimers. I own nothing. Not even the plot. They belong to J.K. Rowling, the talented and 20th Century Fox.**

Voldemort on the other hand, was furious. All of the Muggle and Wizarding newspapers all over Paris had said that the long lost Hermione Granger was found. He told Peter that at the grand ball they were having in her honor, he and Peter would lure her out of the party and into his trap.

That night, Harry and Ron demanded that she stay with them to reminisce about old times. They gave her, her wand back which she took graciously because they already told her about being a witch more than what Draco had taught her. They still didn't say anything about Draco because what she didn't remember was that they were going out for the whole year before the accident. And even with them being together all this time, she still didn't remember a thing.

They sat and talked all night about old times, all the while showing her old photos of them and even their yearbook. She looked at all the pictures slowly remembering everything. They made her take a potion and that restored much of the memory of her spells and her being a witch. They even tested her on some spells. Which she performed flawlessly.

She was beyond happy that she had her friends back. But when she asked about her family, her father had passed away the year before but her mother was eagerly awaiting her return. Her mother would be in the ball the next day, though. They were also inviting all of their old friends from Hogwarts and even some other family members. Like the Weasleys, Remus Lupin, and the rest of the Order members.

She couldn't wait for the next day when she would meet all of them.

"But you know something, Harry?" asked Ron to his best friend.

"What, Ron?" asked Harry laughing.

"Hermione still hasn't seen her dress or her tiara." Said Ron taking them out for her admire.

She was speechless, which Ron said this was a first for her. She didn't pay attention to him, though. The tiara, she thought, looked more like a crown. **(A/N: for those who have seen the movie, it's like that one except smaller.)**

Before she knew it, it was already time for her to make her grand entrance as Hermione Granger. She was wearing the dress that Ron had showed her. It fit her like a dream.

It was a golden dress that was Cinderella style with a sort of corset and blue stones everywhere. **(A/N: it's the one from the movie.)**

She twirled around for Ginny to see it and was very pleased at seeing her best girlfriend smiling back at her.

"You sent for me, Mr. Potter." Said Draco, nodding to each one in turn.

"Here are the 10 million galleons as promised with my gratitude." Said Harry.

"I accept your gratitude, but I don't want the money." Said Draco, looking down at the ground, then back up looking straight into his eyes.

"What do you want then?" asked Harry.

"Unfortunately nothing you can give." Said Draco seriously. He turned to leave, but Harry asked him a question that made him stop dead in his tracks.

"Draco, where did you find that box?" Draco turned around to meet his eyes. "You were the other guy that got us got. I never forget a Slytherin who helped a Gryffindor." Draco looked guilty, as if he had dome something wrong.

"You saved her life and mine, then you restore her to both me and Ron, yet you want no reward? Why the change of mind?" Harry asked.

"It was more a change of heart." Said Draco, fighting back the sadness that had washed over him. He turned and left, Harry was going to ask him something else, but he thought he had better leave that question to Hermione.

When he was coming out of Harry's office and going down the stairs, he saw Hermione in her dress going up to get Harry.

"Hello, Draco." She said to him.

"Hello." He said, as he kept on walking.

"Did you collect you reward?" she asked.

"My business is complete." He said shortly still walking down the stairs, whereas she stopped to turn around and face him.

He stopped when an elderly man said that he should show some form of respect at a person of higher status than him and address her as 'Miss Granger.'

"No, that's not necessary." Said Hermione, but Draco did as he was told. He bowed courtly and said "Miss Granger, I'm glad you found what you were looking for."

"Well, I'm glad you did, too." Said Hermione.

"Well, then, good-bye, Miss Granger." Said Draco as he turned the corner and left, walking out of her life forever.

"Good-bye." She whispered to herself, as she went to get Harry.

Draco went to go find Blaise and told him if he was ever in London again to find him.

Blaise hugged him in a brotherly fashion as he told him that he couldn't stay because he didn't belong there. At least, not anymore. Blaise bid good-bye to his childhood friend and wished that he could do more for Draco.

The Ball was on full blast by the time that Harry and Hermione had gotten there. They were behind some curtains that were on the stage. Ron and Ginny tried their best to answer everyone's questions until Harry and Hermione got there.

"He's not there." Stated Harry.

"Oh, I know. Wait, who's not there, Harry?" asked Hermione as she peered out one of the curtains cautiously.

"A remarkable man who found a box." Said Harry smiling.

"Well, he's probably too busy spending his reward money as fast as he can." Said Hermione hotly.

"Look at them dance." He said referring to the ball. "You were born into his world, with Ron and me by your side. But is it what you really want?" he asked with a half-smile.

"Of course it is. I found what I was looking for. I found out who I am. I found you guys." Said Hermione, turning away from the curtains.

"Yes you did find us." He said as he hugged her. "But is it enough?" he asked her.

" 'Mione, he didn't take the money." He told her.

"He didn't?" she asked back.

"Knowing that you're alive and seeing the woman you've become, brings me the happiness that I never thought I could feel again." He told her.

"Whatever you choose, we will always have each other." He said as he turned around and went though the curtain into the party.

"Harry, could you tell me—?" she was going to ask him, but he already went through the curtains. She was about to go and follow him but something stopped her. She just couldn't do it yet. That's when she heard Pooka barking in the distance and she went to go see what was wrong with him.

"Pooka?" she called to him.

He just kept on barking. She found that it was coming from the gardens, so she went outside to investigate. He was barking louder and louder so she kept on calling out to him. When she was fully in the gardens, she was in the middle of a maze of bushes, much like the ones back in her 4th year. The ones that Harry had to get through for the Third Task. But these were much, much taller.

As soon as she kept on turning a corner closer to Pooka's barking, the trail behind her would close off. That was when she found her beloved little dog.

"There you are." She said, picking him up.

"_Hermione." _Said a voice through the maze. In fear she ran towards what she thought was the end of the maze, but it was only to try to trap her in there.

"_Hermione." _Said the voice again. She ran faster until she did reach the end of the maze. That was when the voice had a face.

"Hermione." He said. He was an old man that looked to be decomposing right in front of her.

She was on a bridge. She was dead scared of bridges.

"Hermione Granger, your imperial highness." He said mockingly. "Look what 8 years has done to us. You are a beautiful flower. And me …. am a rotting corpse." He said.

"That face." She said, trying to remember him.

"Last seen at a party like this one…." He said to her.

"A curse." She remembered.

"Followed by a tragic night on the ice, remember?" he asked her forcefully.

He pulled out his wand and screamed an unfamiliar spell to her and it turned the surroundings into winter, which was exactly like their last encounter. She was screaming because the green creatures came back and ripped at her dress.

"I am not afraid of you, Voldemort!" she screamed to him. He started to laugh at her. Literally. But not the evil menacing "I'm going to kill you laugh." It was the "I can't believe I'm doing this." Laugh.

"I can fix that!" said Voldemort pointing his wand at her and screamed a spell. "Care for a little swim under the ice?" he laughed manically. "No one can save you now!" he said making Hermione hold on her dear life.

"Wanna bet!" said a voice. It was Draco! He punched Voldemort and took out his wand.

Hermione was hanging onto a pipe that was on the bridge. It was the only thing that was keeping her from a watery grave now.

He ran to her and grabbed her hands.

"Draco!" she said, happy to see him. He started to pull her up to safety, but her voice interrupted his thoughts.

"If we live through this, remind me to thank you." She said.

"You can thank me later" he said quickly.

"How enchanting! Together again! For the last time!" Voldemort screamed as he summoned Draco with a spell so Hermione would perish.

He put Draco to fight a flying horse made of bricks that was about 100 times his size.

"Draco!" screamed Hermione.

Voldemort grabbed Hermione by the hair and said to her "Do Svidaniya, Your highness." He let go of her for her to fall into the ice, but another pipe was sticking out and she grabbed into it before she could fall. She couldn't reach for her wand, as she needed both hands to hold on.

"Finally, the last Mudblood dead!" he laughed.

"Hold on!" screamed Draco, still fighting the gorse.

Pooka came out of nowhere and started to bite Voldemort's exposed leg, he pointed his wand at Pooka and another green creature emitted from the wand and was fighting Pooka.

There were ripples right from where Hermione was and she was nowhere to be seen. Voldemort laughed evilly and Draco tried to jump in after her, but the horse stopped him.

"Long live the Muggle-borns!" Voldemort said mockingly.

"Right!" said Hermione from behind him. "I couldn't have said it better myself!" she screamed.

She ran towards Voldemort forgetting about wands and threw herself at him, pinning him to the ground. The green creature that was fighting Pooka disappeared since Voldemort was no longer holding his wand. He threw her off him and picked up his wand again only to have it stolen by Pooka who gave it to Hermione.

She started to break it in half with her hands. The horse that was fighting Draco burst into bricks and dust, but one of the bricks hit him on the head, knocking him out completely. Hermione, upon seeing this, said, "THIS IS FOR DRACO!" and started to break it more. She wanted Voldemort to suffer.

"GIVE IT BACK!" screamed Voldemort.

"THIS IS FOR MR FRIENDS AND FAMILY!" she screamed back. And broke the wand a little more.

"AND THIS…THIS IS FOR YOU! DO SVIDANIYA!" with one final snap, it broke in half.

A bright green light emitted from the broken pieces and Voldemort was really dead this time. His flesh dissolved leaving only bones, until his bones turned into dust along with his robes. The robes and bones were swept away by the wind.

She went to where Draco was lying. She put her arms around him and started to cry as his lifeless body clung to her.

When she started to cry harder, she heard a groan from Draco, telling her that he was alive.

"Draco!" she threw her arms around him, but he pushed her away from the pain.

"I know, I know. All men are babies." He said, trying hard not to laugh.

"I thought you were going to Lon—" she started to say, as she kneeled.

"I was." He said, kneeling in front of her.

"You didn't take the—" she started.

"I couldn't." he said.

"Why?" she asked.

"Because…I…" she put a finger to his lips, but just as they were about to kiss, Pooka barked and picked up the tiara. He gave it to Hermione, who only looked at it.

"They're waiting for you." Draco said. She looked down at her dress. It was completely trashed and her hair was a mess. But then she looked at Draco and didn't feel so bad. He was a mess, too.

They stood up as Hermione looked into Draco's eyes. She knew what she had to do.

Harry held the tiara in his hands. The ball was still going on, but one of his servants had a letter addressed to him and Ron. It was from Hermione.

It read:

_Dear Harry and Ron:_

_Wish me luck! We'll be together in Paris again soon! We'll always be friends forever!_

_A Bientot!_

_Love always, _

_Hermione._

"They've eloped!" Ginny cried as she read the note. "Isn't it romantic? It's a perfect ending." She said crying happiness for Hermione and Draco.

"No, it's a perfect beginning." Said Harry. He really hoped that Ron wouldn't get angry about his. He knew that he wouldn't, though. He wished Hermione and Draco the best of luck.

Hermione and Draco had gotten married on a boat, just them two, in their messy clothes and hair.

Hermione threw aside the coat that Draco had given her to warm her up, as Draco invited her to dance.

He started to waltz with her until they started to spin slowly around each other. They stared into each other for what seemed like ages and finally kissed under the moon and starlight.

When he pulled back, he picked her up bridal style and spun her around, making her laugh uncontrollably.

This is where they started their new lives together. As Draco and Hermione Malfoy.

**A/N: watch out for the credits! It's the next chapter!**


	9. Credits

**  
Imagine that the song "Life is a Road" is playing. Followed by "Journey to the Past" the Aaliyah Version.**

_**Credits**_

**Original Character _HP Character_**

Anastasia _Hermione Granger_

Dimitri _Draco Malfoy_

Vladimir _Blaise Zambini_

Rasputin _Lord Voldemort_

Bartok _Wormtail_

Sophie _Ginny Weasley_

Dowager Empress Marie_ Harry Potter and Ronald Weasley_

**Original Maker _HP Maker_**

20th Century Fox _SlytherinBeauty_

**Original Song Maker _HP Song Maker_**

Lynn Ahrens and Stephen Flatherty _Butterfly Beauty and SlytherinBeauty_

**All other originals are listed in the credits section after the movie in the real movie of _Anastasia. _Everything else is owned by SlytherinBeauty or Butterfly Beauty. Anyone to steal some of these ideas or plot or song changed will be found by the makers of _Anastasia: HP Style_. They will make sure of that. The violators will need to take down their story immediately if permission to use these changes are not given.**


End file.
